


Chemins de Traverses : Un Noël à Konoha.

by YzanmyoLilicatAll



Series: Chemins de traverses [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: C’est Noël à Konoha... Un brun et un blond profitent de l’occasion, en toute simplicité.





	Chemins de Traverses : Un Noël à Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto, à qui nous n’avons fait qu’un modeste emprunt. Non, snif, ils ne nous appartiennent pas... mais ils sont sur notre liste de cadeaux... juste au cas où... Par contre, les idées, elles, sont bien de nous.

Assis dans le canapé chocolat, Sasuke bien emmitouflé dans une couette aux multiples couleurs vives, s’abrutissait devant la télévision. Le programme télévisuel ne tournait qu’autour d’un événement prochain : Noël. Depuis le début de la matinée s’enchaînaient films, plus ou moins féeriques bourrés de bons sentiments où le héros découvrait l’esprit de Noël, publicités pour des jouets et bien sûr des chocolats.

Il y en avait tant qu’il n’était pas certain de ne pas devoir piquer un sprint jusqu’aux toilettes à la prochaine page de pub. Déjà qu’en temps normal il n’était pas fan de chocolat mais là pour le coup, il en avait la nausée. Bon il l’avait constamment en ce moment, mais cet étalage de sucreries grasses et sucrées n’arrangeait rien à cet état de fait. Comment pouvait on se gaver de ces trucs indigestes à s’en rendre malade ? Leur simple vue lui suffisait amplement. 

Depuis combien de temps n’avait il pas fêté Noël ? La dernière fois c’était avec ses parents et son frère, il y avait des années, avant le massacre qui l’avait privé de toute sa famille. Les années suivantes, à cette période, il fuyait les lieux publics; et le soir du réveillon, il le passait seul, à lire des parchemins de techniques, coupé du monde extérieur qui fêtait un événement qui n’avait plus de sens pour lui. 

Un bruit attira son attention sur son colocataire qui s’évertuait à installer dans un coin du salon un sapin de belle taille qu’il venait d’acheter. Son regard s’abaissa vers le sol où un tas de décorations brillantes était déversé. Visiblement son “gardien” avait l’intention de fêter l’évènement comme il se devait. Tout y était : guirlandes, boules, lumières, et l’incontournable étoile pour le sommet de l’arbre. Vu la quantité d’ornements prévus, il n’était même pas sûr que le conifère suffise à tout supporter malgré sa taille impressionnante. Le blond aurait il également prévu de décorer tous les arbres du jardin ?

Après une bataille acharnée contre le résineux, Naruto réussit enfin à le faire tenir debout à côté de la cheminée. Fier de son oeuvre, il se tourna vers celui qui partageait depuis peu son quotidien, Sasuke. A sa grande déception, le brun vautré dans le canapé semblait trouver plus d’intérêt à l’écran cathodique qu’à son activité festive. Étouffant un soupir et se penchant, il ramassa une guirlande rouge et or et la lança sur le squatteur de sofa en l’interpellant :  
\- Oh Teme ! T’en penses quoi ? 

L’objet mou et brillant toucha la joue de Sasuke, s’écrasant avec un bruissement doux dans son giron, attirant enfin l’attention du descendant du clan décimé sur sa modeste personne inanimée. Ses orbes sombres naviguèrent du chapelet rougeoyant et doré à son lanceur avec placidité. Il n’attendait pas sérieusement de lui qu’il lui donne un avis, si ? Fronçant un sourcil, il dévisagea le jinchuriki qui se tenait fièrement devant l’épineux verdoyant.  
\- … Et tu vas la mettre comment ton étoile... ça touche déjà le plafond... baka... répondit-il finalement.

Son regard revint vers le téléviseur, sans même prendre la peine de retourner à l’envoyeur la décoration brillante qu’il se mit à machinalement triturer entre ses doigts. Ah, cette fois c’était une page de publicité sur les parfums... Une boule couleur or vint frapper sa nuque, ses yeux courroucés cette fois, épinglèrent Naruto qui semblait bien décidé à lui casser les pieds.  
\- Non mais tu crois pas que je vais tout me taper tout seul ! Bouge-toi et viens m’aider ! Tu vas te lobotomiser le cerveau à regarder toutes ces conneries ! lui lança le blond, sans une once de remords.

Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas décidé à ne serait ce que lever le petit doigt, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha se planta devant lui et le menaça d’un ton malicieux :  
\- A force de rester dans ce canapé, tu vas y prendre racine ! Remarque je te décorerai comme le sapin, ça ira très bien avec ta couette !   
Devant l’air décidé de son colocataire, le jeune Uchiwa soupira et consentit, enfin, à s’extraire du sofa, conscient que celui-ci n’hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. 

Il se dirigea d’un pas nonchalant vers le sapin, regrettant déjà son cocon douillet et confortable. Si ça lui tenait tant que ça à coeur, il n’avait qu’à utiliser ses clones, pourquoi devrait-il, lui, participer à toute cette débauche d’activités ridicules ? Naruto lui mit d’autorité entre les mains une immense guirlande lumineuse toute entortillée sur elle-même.  
\- Tiens ! Commence donc par mettre ça, pendant que je m’occupe de l’étoile, monsieur-je-critique-tout-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-Uchiwa !

Approchant un escabeau de la cime du conifère, Naruto se mit donc en devoir d’accrocher la décoration scintillante, satisfait de voir qu’enfin Sasuke se mettait à l’ouvrage, même si sa   
réticence était palpable. Assis en tailleur au pied de l’arbre, il se débattait tant bien que mal avec le fil orné de petites ampoules de toutes les couleurs qui faisait de la résistance, refusant de se démêler de lui-même. 

Peut-être qu’au final, il n’aurait pas dû l’obliger à l’aider... Naruto se mordilla la lèvre septique, observant le brun redéplacer pour la énième fois la guirlande lumineuse entre les branches du sapin. Il avait complètement oublié le penchant maniaque de ce dernier qui s’évertuait donc à faire en sorte que les petites loupiotes colorées soient réparties de façon uniforme et égale sur toute la ramure de l’arbre symbolisant l’une de ses fêtes préférée.

Naruto renonça à décorer le sapin avec Sasuke, au bout de la environ cinquantième remarque sur sa façon d’accrocher les boules et les guirlandes, préférant se consacrer à l’ornement de la cheminée. Du coin de l’oeil, il surveilla le décorateur en herbe, guettant le moindre signe de malaise ou de crise. C’était la première fois, depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé que le brun restait debout aussi longtemps. Et dans son état, il n’était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des idées. 

Depuis son retour à Konoha, l’état de santé de son meilleur ami n’allait pas en s’arrangeant. Les nausées dont il était victime l'empêchaient de se sustenter correctement, le précipitant sans cesse dans les toilettes. Sa fatigue était constante, absolument pas aidé par le fait qu’il ne mangeait quasiment rien et les bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra fixés à ses poignets contribuaient à le vider de toute énergie. Tout ceci le transformait en larve, et les maux de ventre, malaises et autres crises en tout genre n’arrangeaient rien. Victime d’un sommeil agité, troublé de cauchemars, il était inutile de compter sur une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer. Bref, Sasuke n’était pas au mieux de sa forme et Naruto s’en inquiétait. 

Il espérait que les fêtes de fin d’année remonteraient le moral du brun. Parce qu’un Uchiwa en temps normal n’était déjà pas très causant, ni ce qu’il y avait de plus joyeux mais là on touchait le fond ! A ce rythme même lui d’un tempérament optimiste, voire très optimiste, finirait par se pendre, tant l’ambiance de la maison était morose ! Lui, il aimait l’ambiance de Noël et tout ce faste qui régnait autour de ce jour. Et si l’Uchiwa pouvait s’imprégner un peu de l’esprit de Noël, ce ne serait pas du luxe !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, rééquilibrant une guirlande pour qu’elle soit parfaitement parallèle à celle du dessous, replaçant une boule que l’autre dobe avait positionnée bien trop haut et qui du coup n’était pas du tout bien placée dans l’alternance de couleurs et de décorations en quinconce. Quitte à faire les choses, autant les faire soi-même ! Ce n’était pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre qu’il faille mettre une sphère rouge puis une dorée, si ? C’était pourtant logique ! Et il ne souffrait pas la manie du blond à tout faire de manière bordélique, un peu d’ordre que diable !

Les bougeoirs et bougies assortis encadrèrent le Père Noël chantant qui trônait au milieu du manteau de la cheminée. D’humeur malicieuse, Naruto actionna le mécanisme, déclenchant la voix nasillarde et criarde du bonhomme en plastique qui entonna un “We wish you a Merry Christmas” avec entrain. L’éclat de rire du jinchuriki couvrit la musique, faisant violemment sursauter le porteur du Sharingan, et lui faisant lâcher l’ange qu’il tenait entre ses doigts qui s’écrasa sur le sol avec fracas.

Vexé de s’être fait surprendre ainsi par son ancien coéquipier, Sasuke ramassa une sphère en bois peint, et la jeta à la tête blonde qui se tordait de rire devant lui. Le bruit que fit l’objet en rebondissant sur la boite crânienne lui tira un rictus moqueur.  
\- … Ça sonne creux… C’est la boule ou ta tête qui est vide ?   
\- Teme ! C’est pas sympa ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait encore !

Un sourcil brun se releva dubitatif, le visage aux traits aristocratiques, causant une nouvelle vague de protestations véhémentes de la part d’un blond survolté.  
\- Et prends pas cet air là ! Celui qui veut dire “Mais t’es con ou quoi” ! Tu m’énerves !   
Le doigt accusateur se tendit frénétiquement dans la direction d’un certain Uchiwa un brin sarcastique.

\- … Tss … Dobe … Tu t’excites tout seul … Comme d’habitude…  
Sur ces paroles, oh combien constructives, le brun s’en retourna à son occupation première, ne se préoccupant pas plus du crétin qui bouillonnait de rage devant la cheminée. Malgré ses trois ans d’absence, il lui était toujours aussi facile de mettre en boule le ninja au visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. 

Naruto serra ses poings voyant que le brun l’ignorait superbement, puis il prit le parti de se calmer. Après tout, à quoi il s’attendait... Même de retour à Konoha, Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke... Froid, acerbe, fier… Et les circonstances actuelles n’avaient rien pour le dérider un tant soit peu. Mais cet enfoiré pourrait faire un effort quand même ! On allait bientôt fêter Noël ! Qu’importe après tout, il ne laisserait pas ce glaçon lui miner le moral pour les fêtes. Il comptait bien en profiter, et ce n’était pas un Sasuke grognon qui l’en empêcherait !

~oOo~

Debout devant le magasin, le clone de Naruto réfléchissait. Son original l’avait envoyé faire les courses pour le repas du réveillon, lui fournissant une liste de denrées à acheter, ainsi que quelques ornements pour la table. Il n’avait eu aucune difficulté à tout trouver et avait même trouvé et acheté un petit cadeau pour chacun de ses amis. Mais ce qui lui posait vraiment problème étaient deux petits mots : “Cadeau Sasuke.”

Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien offrir à son colocataire ? Du chocolat ? Non, avec ses nausées persistantes il ne le mangerait jamais. Des gâteaux ? Même problème. Et c’était vrai avec toute la nourriture ! La seule chose que l’estomac du brun semblait supporter était le thé. Du thé ! Voilà, il tenait son idée ! Il allait lui offrir une belle boite avec tout un assortiment de thé. Ce fut d’un pas ragaillardi qu’il se dirigea vers le magasin où il trouverait son bonheur. 

Pendant que sa photocopie déambulait en ville à la recherche de ce qu’il lui avait été demandé, Naruto, le vrai, bataillait avec un brun pas décidé à bouger de son grand ami le canapé. La veille, la neige était tombée recouvrant Konoha d’un manteau blanc, et le blond été bien décidé à faire sortir Sasuke dans le jardin pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Et ce malgré les réticences farouches du concerné. 

S’accrochant autant qu’il le pouvait à sa précieuse couette et au sofa, le jeune Uchiwa résistait encore et toujours à l’envahisseur blond. Pas question qu’il mette le nez dehors, il faisait froid bordel ! Il avait bien assez de soucis de santé sans en plus aller s’enrhumer ! Et puis c’était l’heure de sa série préférée !  
\- Allez, Sas’ke ! Tu vas voir ça va être marrant ! Et puis c’est pas bon de rester enfermé toute la journée ! 

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, mais le jinchuriki ne désespéra pas pour autant. Abandonnant momentanément la lutte, il se dirigea vers le vestibule où il ouvrit les placards cherchant quelque chose de précis. Son bonheur trouvé, il retourna dans le salon et vers le canapé, lieu d’un siège Sasukien acharné. Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres fines à la vue de l’accoutrement du blond. Un bonnet en laine rayé orange et noir cachait les cheveux dorés et une écharpe jaune dépassait du col de la grosse veste orange. 

Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de faire la moindre remarque sur la tenue de Naruto, Sasuke sentit sa tête être enserrée dans une étoffe épaisse et chaude et son cou entouré par un cache-nez. Effaré il se sentit soulevé du canapé et en deux trois mouvements être engoncé dans un manteau épais, ses mains furent gantées et ses pieds chaudement chaussés. Les deux clones invoqués par celui qui venait de le trahir de la plus affreuse des façons le saisirent par les aisselles et le traînèrent hors de la maison. 

Depuis leurs postes de surveillance habituels, Kakashi, Néji, Shikamaru, Yamato et Sai ne perdirent rien de la scène, chacun retenant plus ou moins difficilement un fou rire en voyant un Sasuke, vêtu d’un bonnet rouge et noir, d’une écharpe rouge, d’un manteau noir, de gants verts et de bottes à fourrure noires, freinait des deux talons pour résister aux deux tornades blondes qui le tiraient sans scrupule à l’extérieur, suivant un Naruto enthousiaste qui s’exclama :  
\- Tu vas voir Sasuke ! On va bien s’amuser ! 

Oh comme il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son chakra ! Parce que là, tout de suite, maintenant, il lui aurait chidorisé la tronche à l’autre crétin ! S’amuser ? Dans la neige ? Il avait froid ! Et non, il n’était pas frileux ! Et sa série commençait ! Il en entendait le générique ! Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sasuke se contorsionna pour frapper les deux clones qui le confondaient avec un sac de pomme de terre et les fit disparaître d’un coup pied bien senti. 

Le cri d'orfraie qui retentit dans son dos fit se retourner brusquement le jinchuriki qui se figea avant d’éclater de rire devant la scène qui s’étalait sous ses yeux. Visiblement l’Uchiwa récalcitrant avait réussi à se défaire de ses clones mais il avait omis un détail important, ils étaient à l’extérieur ! Les larmes aux yeux et plié en deux de rire, Naruto perçut le regard meurtrier qu’un certain Sasuke, chaudement habillé, darda sur lui, l’effet réfrigérant du dit regard complètement annihilé par le fait que le brun était étendu de tout son long dans la neige. 

Ah ! C’était comme ça ! Il se permettait de se fendre la poire à ses dépends ! Il voulait qu’il prenne l’air n’est ce pas ? Très bien, si lui allait prendre l’air, il en connaissait au moins un qui prendrait autre chose ! Sasuke fomenta placidement sa vengeance, prenant à pleine main une quantité de neige qu’il aggloméra soigneusement, la rendant aussi dure qu’une pierre alors qu’il se relevait. Son projectile parfaitement profilé dans sa paume, il se redressa définitivement sur ses deux jambes et le lança d’un mouvement vif et souple.

Naruto se tenant le ventre à deux mains, tant il riait ne vit pas la petite bombe fendre l’air avec une précision toute calculée. La boule de neige extrêmement bien dosée s’écrasa dans sa bouche ouverte, explosant sur sa langue. Un gargarisme surpris vint interrompre son rire alors qu’il s’étouffait à moitié, la langue gelée par la poudreuse glaciale. Il toussa, cracha et larmoya tant et plus, sous l’oeil enfin satisfait d’un Uchiwa content d’avoir redoré sa fierté qui époussetait mollement ses gants encore couverts de la matière blanche et volatile.

L’équipe de Kakashi se tint coite, fusillée d’un regard sombre et pointu. C’était clair, il en aurait autant au service de qui oserait rire ou se moquer de lui, et eux ne voulaient pas spécialement goûter à l’adresse et à la fourberie toute Uchiwesque, la neige était très bien par terre sur le sol, grand bien leur fasse.   
\- Tu vas me le payer Teme !

Furibond, le blond répondit à l’attaque sournoise de son ancien coéquipier en lançant une boule de neige vers celui-ci qui l’esquiva d’un simple mouvement sur le côté.  
\- … Loupé... C’est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?   
Avec rage, Naruto bombarda le brun d’autant de boules de neige qu’il pouvait en fabriquer à la seconde, manquant systématiquement sa cible qui se mouvait souplement en le fixant d’un air railleur. 

\- … Apprends à viser Usuratonkachi ! lança Sasuke goguenard.  
Et sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répliquer quoique ce soit, il le submergea de toutes les munitions qu’il avait soigneusement préparées l’air de rien. La vague blanche qui noya littéralement le blond fut telle que, rapidement, la seule chose qui restait visible fut le bonnet orange et noir. Pris d’une inspiration subite, le jeune Uchiwa retourna rapidement dans la maison et revint avec une carotte qu’il planta dans la neige qui recouvrait son colocataire.  
\- … Tu voulais faire un bonhomme de neige … Ton vœu est exaucé ! 

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu’un amas gelé dégringola sur sa tête, coulant dans sa nuque et s’insinuant jusque dans le dos de ses vêtements, lui soutirant un glapissement aigu et surpris, peu digne d’un Uchiwa. Le clone satisfait d’avoir accompli sa mission disparut dans un nuage de fumée, un grand sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Naruto avait profité que Sasuke soit rentré dans la maison pour faire apparaître une photocopie de lui-même, chargée de remplir discrètement la capuche du manteau de ce dernier avant de la lui rabattre sur la tête. Il n’y avait pas de petite vengeance, après ce que venait de lui faire subir le brun, tous les coups étaient permis !

Le blond s’ébroua copieusement, ses vêtements réapparaissant enfin sous la fine couche de poudreuse qui tomba à ses pieds. Tout ragaillardi de la bonne blague qu’il venait faire à son colocataire, un immense sourire vint découvrir toutes ses dents pendant qu’il regardait Sasuke s’ébrouer lui aussi, de la neige sortant du bas de son manteau.   
\- … Atchiiii !

Le sourire de Naruto se fana instantanément. Et si Sasuke s’était enrhumé ? Une pointe de culpabilité le traversa. Si Sasuke tombait malade, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Attrapant le poignet du brun, il posa inquiet sa main gantée sur le front pâle.  
\- Viens, rentrons. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid ! Tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude et mettre des vêtements secs. Puis tu vas te remettre dans ta couette et je te ferai un bon chocolat chaud, et je vais aussi te préparer une bouillotte comme ça ta couette sera toute chaude.

S’il fut surpris par le changement soudain d’attitude du jinchuriki, Sasuke n’en montra rien, trop heureux de pouvoir retourner au chaud. Et puis il y avait un autre épisode de sa série fétiche, s’il se dépêchait, il pourrait le voir sans même rater le générique ! Ce fut un Uchiwa plus que conciliant qui suivit l’Uzumaki à l’intérieur de l’habitation, intérieurement ravi de voir la sortie dans le jardin s’écourter. Il fallait qu’il retienne l’idée de faire le malade pour la prochaine fois ! 

~ oOo ~

La chaleur du feu de cheminée était douce et agréable. Sasuke avait enfin décroché de son nouveau compagnon, le sacro-saint poste de télévision. La lumière du foyer projetait des éclats chamarrés sur les décorations de l’arbre de Noël, le silence de la pièce uniquement rompu par le bruit des bûches qui craquaient. Naruto était assis à même le sol, adossé contre le bas du canapé chocolat, ses jambes étendues légèrement de côté. Sasuke était appuyé sur son torse, dos à lui, enroulé dans sa couette.

Les mains de Naruto frictionnèrent doucement les bras pâles, accrochés à l’édredon bariolé qu’ils maintenaient sous le menton fin et anguleux. L’ardeur du brasier réchauffait leurs jambes étendues dans cette direction. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura tout près de l’oreille délicatement ciselée :  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
-... Hmpffff... Si jamais demain je suis malade, ce sera de ta faute !

Les yeux de Naruto se levèrent vers le plafond avant qu’un petit sourire discret ne joue sur ses lèvres alors qu’il plongeait son regard à nouveau dans les flammes. Non mais quel râleur celui-là... Mais au moins, il était là... Sasuke se détendit et se laissa aller de tout son poids, pesant sur le torse athlétique dans son dos. Sentir les mains de Naruto naviguer sur ses bras pour le réchauffer le réconforta, même si il ne l’avouerait jamais.

Dehors la nuit était tombée, les flocons blancs chutaient silencieusement sur le sol gelé et déjà bien neigeux. Les fenêtres des maisons du village illuminaient l’obscurité, les décorations lumineuses éclairant les rues paisibles d’un éclat féerique. Les cinq visages gravés dans la roche du mont Hokage veillaient sur Konoha, gardiens silencieux de ce village pour lequel ils s‘étaient battu. Nous étions le vingt-trois décembre. 

Le soir de Noël trouva un Naruto un peu penaud, un paquet entre les doigts, posté derrière le sofa où était pelotonné un brun, contre l’accoudoir, planté devant la télé qui diffusait un obscur programme quelconque, enveloppé dans son édredon coloré. Le shinobi blond osa enfin faire le tour du divan cosy et effleurer le bout d’une épaule qui dépassait du tissu molletonné.  
\- Sas’ke...

L’interpellé leva ses orbes sombres vers son rival, décrochant du programme qu’il regardait sans vraiment s’y intéresser, sentant la main posée fugitivement sur son épaule. Son regard tomba dans deux océans d’un bleu clair et limpide où brillait tout de même une pointe d’appréhension.   
\- Tiens, c’est pour toi. Joyeux Noël Sasuke... Je sais bien que c’est pas forcément le Noël que tu aurais voulu, mais... je suis content que tu sois là.

Interdit, le porteur du Sharingan prit sans mot dire le paquet qui lui était tendu. Son regard se baissa sur ce qu’il tenait entre les mains, une boite enveloppée d’un papier cadeau bleu foncé, avec un joli nœud gris dessus. Un cadeau… Pourquoi Naruto lui offrait-il un cadeau ? La télévision diffusa une musique bien connue et Sasuke fit soudain le lien. C’était Noël ! Il fixa un instant l’écran cathodique avant de revenir à son colocataire qui le regardait embarrassé. 

Naruto lui avait acheté un cadeau pour Noël… et lui avait complètement oublié cette tradition !   
\- Ouvre-le ! J’espère juste que ça va te plaire.   
La déclaration gênée le sortit de ses réflexions, et ce fut en murmurant un fantomatique “Merci” qu’il entreprit de défaire le papier métallisé qui protégeait son présent, commençant par délier le ruban gris qui l’ornait.

Anxieux, le jinchuriki regarda son meilleur ami dépaqueter avec soin et méticulosité son cadeau. Sous l’emballage sombre et brillant qui crissa sous les doigts fins, il y avait un coffret noir dont le couvercle fut soulevé avec précaution, dévoilant son contenu au jeune Uchiwa. Reposant sur le fond de l’écrin, cinq petites boites à thé métalliques finement décorées, et à côté une tasse, assez haute, la porcelaine teintée dans un bleu flashy. 

Délicatement la main pâle souleva le mug et le posa sur la table basse du salon avant de faire de même avec chaque petite boîte décorée, les ouvrant et les portant au nez fin et altier qui en huma le contenu. Bien qu’il le cacha, Sasuke était touché par l’attention. Son “gardien” lui avait offert cinq thés différents et une grande tasse pour les boire. C’était, à l’heure actuelle, la seule chose que son estomac tolérait, et le fait que son ancien coéquipier s’en soit rappelé le troublait.   
\- Y’a une grande anse pour que tu puisses la tenir sans problème. Et c’était la plus jolie du magasin, se justifia Naruto que le silence du brun angoissait. Et puis de toute façon, tu sais bien que je pouvais pas t’offrir des armes, ni rien de tout ça. J’y ai bien pensé, mais...   
Sasuke eut un léger, très léger, sourire. Il interrompit la tirade contrite du blond.  
\- … Merci Usuratonkachi ! Ça me convient très bien. Mais… moi je n’ai rien à t’offrir…

Un large sourire éclaira les traits de Naruto qui rit doucement avant de répondre :  
\- Tu es là ! C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, Sas’ke ! Et si tu pouvais me promettre de rester, ce serait encore mieux... mais bon... tu es là et c’est tout ce qui compte.  
Oui, il était enfin là, à Konoha, après toutes ces années à devoir composer sans lui, à lui courir après. Et non, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir ! Ou bien il ne s’appelait plus Naruto Uzumaki ! 

Lui promettre de rester ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Son retour, il ne l’avait pas voulu et s’il l’avait pu il aurait quitté le village dès son réveil. Mais les circonstances actuelles ne lui laissaient pas le choix pour le moment. Dès que toute cette histoire serait terminée, il repartirait. Et rien ne pourrait l’empêcher d’aller au bout de sa vengeance. Naruto serait le premier à mourir de sa main, même si quelque part, ça lui pinçait le cœur. Ce n’était qu’une pause, un chemin de traverse, sur sa route pavée de sang.

Fin.


End file.
